Dimensional Heroes Secrets: Danganronpa
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A school riddled with ultimate students and full of despair. Can our selected heroes make it out of there in order to save themselves and the students?
1. Welcome to Hope's Peak

Dazed and Confused, Hope woke up in a dorm room, last thing he remembered was getting kicked out by his dark self.

"Uuuuuuh… Despair… that maniac!" Hope said waking up on the bed but felt something pulling down his arm. He saw a strange cuff on his arm as he looked at it as it was connected to Flux who was waking up.

"Uh….feels like I got hit by a truck. Wait, where am I?" Flux said.

"Flux!" Hope said.

"Hopeless!" Flux said as they both jumped up. "Okay Hopeless, you got a minute to tell me what…" he said before seeing the cuff on him and Hope. "Aw crud."

"Okay, where the heck are we?" Hope said.

"Good question. And another question, why are all the windows bolted shut and a security camera watching us?" Flux said.

"Back at ya. Before I completely passed out, I heard Despair mention a name. Hope's Peak?" Hope said.

Flux recognized the name immediately. "Hope's Peak? That school? Wow." Flux said. "I've heard of it, but never imagined it like this."

"So you know about it?" Hope said.

"Its a school that promotes high class talents in order to create brighter futures. But it sort of disappeared off the map for...huh? Weird, I can't seem to remember for how long." Flux said.

"Weird. Well, let's get a look around." Hope said as they both walked out as they heard an announcement.

"Bum bum bum! Attention students, please report to the gym for school orientation. 8 o'clock." a voice on the PA said.

"I got a feeling this is about to get weird." Hope siad as he walked out with Flux behind him before they ran into some kid on the way. He was brown haired with a black jacket and sort of a plain look.

"Sorry, hey. Just curious, but did you two wake up in a classroom or dorm recently?" he asked.

"Yeah, we did." Hope said. "I guess the same thing happened to you. Whats your name?"

"Why would you wanna know his name?" Flux asked.

"Better to know whos in the school. DIdnt you know that when you were in school with Layton, or way that before you blew up the science lab?" Hope asked.

"Oh. My name is Makoto Naegi. Im actually here because of a school lottery. I'm given the title Ultimate Lucky Student." he said.

"Youre good. Getting in here on luck. My names Hope." Hope sad.

"Hope huh? Are you sort of like someone who works for the school or something?" Makoto asked.

"You could say that. Well, not really." Hope said.

"And I am the charming Amadeus Flux, this kid is my apprentice." Flux said.

"Wait, Hope and Flux….This is gonna be weird, but do you know an...Alice Right?" Makoto asked.

"Alice? She's here?" Hope asked.

"She and another group were looking for you so I told them to go to the gym." Makoto said. "I didn't know what else to do."

"Good. Let's get on in there." Hope said.

The three walked close together as they headed for the gym.

"So we weren't the only ones taken. It seems anyone who was on that hill got nabbed." Flux said.

"Good, so everyone else is safe. The question is… what are we doing here?" Hope said.

They arrived at the gym and saw the group from the hill as well as a plethora of odd students.

"Hope, there you are!" Titanica said running.

"Alice, so glad you're okay." Hope said before noticing the same cuff on her. "You're chained too?"

"Yeah." Alice said pointing to the other end to show it connected to Ian.

"This is gonna be weird when we have to go to the bathroom." Ian said.

"See, I told ya girl. My predictions are bang on 30% of the time." said a tan skinned man with wild brown hair. "Well, this makes about 35 of us here."

Yasuhiro Hagakure

The Ultimate Clairvoyant

"So I take it this is everyone?" said a chubby boy with weird attire.

Hifumi Yamada

The Ultimate Fan Fiction Writer

"Yeah, we need some anwers n.." Hope said.

"Ah-hah!" said a boy with red eyes in a white monitor uniform. "Truants! The instructions said 8 o'clock sharp!"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru

The Ultimate Moral Compass

"You a hall monitor or something?" Hope asked.

"I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass and the one who makes sures all students follow the school conduct!" Kiyotaka said.

"Gaaaah…" said a girl in pig tails with a fashionable look. "Can ya let it go?"

Junko Enoshima

The Ultimate Fashionista

"Who gives a flying flip about attendance?" Junko said.

"Uh.. question? Did either of you wake up in a classroom?" a shy girl in green asked.

"Both of us did, no idea why were here, or why were handcuffed." Hope said.

"Same for me, but without the cuffs." she said.

Chihiro Fujisaki

The Ultimate Programmer

"Sudden unconsciousness. All of us to gather in the gym upon awakening." said a girl dressed in gothic clothing.

Celestia Ludenberg

The Ultimate Gambler

"And no way out it would seem. Most peculiar." Celestia said.

"Yeah. That's the word." said a guy in a biker get up.

Mondo Owada

The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader

"Reminds me of the digs we had back in juvie." Mondo said.

"Well, you would be in juvie if you were a leader of a biker gang." Naoto said.

"Youre quick to figure it out. They dont call you Inaba's Detective Prince for nothing." Mondo said.

"Yeah, except this time, we all got kidnapped." said a guy in white with red hair.

Leon Kuwata

The Ultimate Baseball Star

"Heh. Maybe they'll auction off our organs. Heh, just kiddin." Leon said.

"Come on. Stay positive. Its a motivational program!" a brown skinned girl in a red track jacket said.

Aoi Asahina

The Ultimate Swimmer

"It is, from what I've heard from Flux, right?" Hope asked a muscular woman looked to him.

"Yes. I have heard the same thing." she said.

Sakura Ogami

The Ultimate Martial Artist

"I sugesst we first asses the situation." Sakura said.

"Right." Hope said. "For starters, a lot of us here are supposed to be the Ultimate studied at once subject, the best of the best. I can tell from alot of the people here that I've seen that were all good at something. For instance, Flux could be the Ultimate Villain." he said looking all over before spying a black haired girl in a black school girl uniform.

"Ahh! I knew it! He's undressing me with his eyes." she said.

Toko Fukawa

The Ultimate Writing Prodigy

"What? No, I didnt mean to…!" Hope said.

"DOnt say anything else, I know you might think i'm a hot target, but I'm nothing but a cockroach!" Toko said.

"He certainly isn't all that." said a well dressed boy.

Byakuya Togami

The Ultimate Affluent Progeny

"Uh… thanks?" Hope asked.

"It wasn't a compliment. He was insulting you." Flux said.

"Oh." Hope said looking all around before eyeing a girl with purple hair and clothing.

Kyoko Kirigiri

Ultimate ?

"May I help you?" Kyoko asked.

"Uh… yes. What is it you're really good at? I cant read you at all." Hope said.

"I don't remember. I can't really remember my talent or title." Kyoko said.

"So youre the Mystery Girl here. Cool." Hope said.

"This is all pretty overwhelming." Makoto said.

"Uh, its Naegi right?" said a voice as a girl with blue hair approached. "We went to the same school."

"Maizono?" Makoto asked.

Sayaka Maizono

The Ultimate Pop Sensation

"Finally, somebody here I know." Sayaka said.

"Wait, so you remember me?" Makoto asked.

"Of course, we were in the same class after all." Sayaka said.

"Wait, youre the best music girl out there right?" Hope said. "Dude! You're really are the Ultimate Lucky Student."

"If you three are done flirting, we have weighter matters to move on to. Such as our current quandary. Someone has collected us here for a reason." Byakuya said.

"Yeah, youre right….Byakuya, was it? I'm starting to figure this out." Hope said.

"How so?" Byakuya asked.

"All of us are Ultimates at something and makes us elite. So someone had to go out of the way to gather all of us together and close us off from the outside." Naoto said.

"And leave us with no ways of contacting the outside world." Rarity said. "Hope, have you noticed that your comm is missing?"

"Yeah, I cant see it on me anywhere. Come to think of it, Flux, all your guns and tools are gone too."

"Yeah. Though I can get why. No way to fight back." Flux said.

"Guys, chill out. They'll give us our stuff back, in fact, its already been foretold!" Yasuhiro said holding a crystal ball.

"Seriously? A crystal ball?" Leon said.

"Don't knock it. My predictions are dead on 30% of the time." Yasuhiro said.

"Pretty low for the ultimate clarivoyant out there." Hope said. "But then again, you did say to Alice that I'd come here eventually, and you were right. Maybe you do deserve some credit."

Feedback sounded out throughout the gym.

"Mic check, mic check. Can everybody here me okay? Good, now let's not dilly dally any more and roll out the welcome wagon, not literally of course, I don't even know what that means." said a voice on the speakers.

"See? We're not prisoners, this is just how they do things here at Hope's Peak." Yasuhiro said.

"Well, you're half right." Kyoko said.

The podium up front shook a moment before out from behind it popped out a small bear, half white on one side and black on the other with a red crooked eye and a sharp tooth grin.

"Welcome, boys and girls to our special orientation. I am Monokuma, your headmaster. And no I'm not a build a bear reject. Pleased to meet ya." the bear said.

"Uh…" Hope said before Kiyotaka dashed infront of him and bowed to Monokuma.

"Salutations, headmaster!" Kiyotaka said.

"Well, one salutations as good as nothing as guess." Monokuma said. "Anyway, welcome bright young things to your new living quarters. Now before you get all uppity, rest assured its for your own good. Mustn't let the outside world dull that dazzling spark. We gotta keep that freshness sealed in. You're probably wondering how long you'll be here. Probably...the rest of your lives."

"Youre serious?" Hope said.

"No way! I got plans to plot, a certain color boy to finish off. And I gotta hang Hopeless's head on a pike in the new den." Flux said.

"I told you, yore not doing that. And youre sure as hell not gettin this." Hope said showing the red key of Unity.

"Hmmm?" Monokuma noticed. "That key...IS NOW CONTRABAND!" Monokuma said quickly taking it. "Sorry, but things like this aren't gonna be allowed at our little school." he said tossing it into a small box and locking it.

"Hey!" Flux said. :I was just about to wrestle him for it!"

"Even if you did, you heard the bear." Hope said. "There no way out of this. Were locked down tight. Sealed walls, no contacts, no way of knowing how to even get outta this school."

"Well, if you wanna leave this place, there is one little way out." Monokuma said.

"Really? Spill it." Ian said.

"I'm talking good old fashioned murder! Kill a student and get away with it without others knowing." Monokuma said.

The whole room gasped.

"That's crazy! You assembled people who are the best at what they do, and youre asking them to kill somebody else here?!" Hope asked.

"That's right! Beat, Stab, Club, Slice, Torch, Crush, Strangle, Curse. All of these are permitted. Just get away with it and your graduate. Just the thought is making me hot." Monokuma said.

"The blue guys right, we're good at what we do, but we wouldnt do something as low as killing anybody!" Aoi said.

"You want murder, teddy two tone? How about you be victim number one?" Mondo said.

"What are you gonna do? Impale me on that pompador of yours?" Monokuma asked as Mondo grabbed him.

"You're asking for it." Mondo said.

"Hey. No harm is to come to the headmaster." Monokuma said as his red eye began to flash.

"What?! Its a bomb!" Sunset said.

"Toss him now!" Kyoko said.

Mondo tossed Monokuma into the air before he exploded.

"Jesus, that was close." Hope said.

"Youre tellin me. That almost blew my face off!" Mondo said.

"So the teddybear's kaput?" Chihiro asked.

"Not a teddy bear! Monokuma!" said a voice as another one popped out from the podium. "Consider that a warning."

"He's immortal? Or is he just good at this?" Lacy asked.

"In this school, for forego written punishment and go for corporal punishment. Note, to some of those who are cuffed, if you get in trouble, the person on the other end gets punished as well." Monokuma said.

"Flux and Hope as well as Ian and Alice are cuffed right now." Naoto said. "So if one of them gets in trouble, the other half pays as well."

"So flux cant do anything to me if were bound like this. If he does anything evil, he'll take me with him." Hope said.

"Yep. You four are package deals now. Anyway, that's it for orientation, so good killings." Monokuma said before leaving.

The next few days, all of them worked together to find their way out as they were being watched by the cameras, making progress as to how their boundaries are but still finding no exit. Hope had yet to understand what Despairs purpose was with bringing them here. He would soon find out on the 4th day as Monokuma appeared on screen in a classroom.

"It's been 4 days now, and no one is killing anyone. This is getting so boring so fast. Come on! I'm letting you get away with murder!" Monokuma said.

"And Like we told you, we dont accel at killing, we do other things!" Hope said.

"Is that so, blue boy? That kid with the robo arm was right about you. You are a tough nut to...Oh! That's it! The one thing this perfect set up lacked. I didn't introduce...a motive!" Monokuma said. "All students please report to the multimedia room."

The students soon arrived inside of said room as they saw dvds in a bin, each with different names on them.

"What are these?" Hope asked as they put them all in. Hope looked closely at his as it buzzed to life, showing the teammates he didn't take with him. They all greeted him until the screen fizzled out to see the entire scene destroyed with the ship.

"My god…!" Hope said. He felt a pressure inside him. Despair was lingering in his mind.

"Thats it… you get it now…" he coursed in his brain. "You know you wanna find out what happened."

Then a message appeared on it.

"Learn what happened after you graduate."

"You feel it dont you? The nervousness, the temptation." Despair said. "You want to know where they are so badly that youd kill and graduate to get to them. And when you realize that they are fine and you killed an innocent life to get to them, that's the clincher. The key to fall into your despair!"

"NO!" Sayaka screamed as she ran out of the room with Makoto following.

"There is no hope in this school, hope. No way out, no contact, no survival of anyone here. There is only despair. Welcome to hell!" Despair said as he just laughed. "This is what...will finally break you."

"No." Hope said slamming his fist into the tv, shattering it.

"Huh?!" Makoto said surprised/

"GAH!" Monokuma said. "Hey! What gives you the right to wreck school property?"

"Everyone, listen up!" Hope said. "DOnt believe one piece of what you see, I've seen it before. No matter what happens, we stick together and work together, and no one breaks and gives in to kill! Makoto, youre with me, right? You swear and know like me… what were all gonna get outta here?!"

"Yeah. I won't let anyone die. Cause we're all getting out of here!" Makoto said.

As Monokuma lauged, and Despair watched from the cameras, the students and Hope gathered together.

"Listen up, Despair. Youre not gonna break me again, and you wont with anyone here and my friends. Even if this is hell, even if theres no way out, we'll make one. Because even a school riddled in despair has a light of hope in the darkness. And we are gonna survive this hell and get outta here!" Hope said.

"Oh Hope. He always was a dramatic. But, even he doesn't know what people are thinking. Sooner or later, someone's gonna kill. And when the first strike happens, its kinda hard to stop it." Despair said.


	2. Kill or Live

Hope and Flux looked over their room the next morning.

"Okay, according to the bear, boys and girls get special perks. For men, we get a door that closes with no locks as well as a toolkit. For girls, their bathroom doors lock and get a sewing kit. Apparently they're suppose to be murder weapons." Flux said.

"You dont expect me to murder someone and get away with it, do you?" Hope asked.

"Of course I don't. You're too much of a softie to be a murderer. And if I try and murder, you're gonna try and rat me out or hold me back." Flux said.

"Hope sighed. "Okay, lets get one think clear. We both hate each other."

"Yes. We've...oh please don't tell me its one of those hero villain team up deals." Flux said.

"I'm so obvious…' Hope said. "Look, despair put us here with these guys so that we'd break under the pressure of Monokuma's Executions and these murders and fall into Despair to be used by him. Thats all he wants from me. But I've seen the other side of that, and I'm not afraid of it."

"Please. Its gonna take more that some killing game to fall into despair. Besides, I can't win if I got you. Besides, there isn't even any good murder stuff." Flux said.

They then heard an ear piercing scream as Makoto was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"That was Makoto. Oh god! He's in trouble!" Hope said as the two ran out of the room as fast as they could before seeing Makoto passed out on the ground. "Okay, he's fine."

"Uh...Hope." Flux said pointing to a blood covered doorknob.

Hope opened to find a knife stuck in Sayaka's stomach as she lied there on the bathroom floor dead with blood all over her.

"My god…!" Hope said.

"I know. Why couldnt i have thought of that?" Flux said as he examined her. "Yep. She's definitely dead."

"So now what?" Hope said.

"I'm glad you asked!" Monokuma said on screen. "Now, could everyone please report to the gym for a special little talk about what happens next."

They all arrived to the gym where Monokuma was already out.

"So, its finally happened. One classmate has killed another. One of you." Monokuma said.

"I know that. But how do we know which one of us did it? Shouldn't they have graduated by now?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, its not that easy. The main attraction is still to come. Whoever kills a classmate must not be caught by any other student. Killing alone won't cut the mustard, the killer has to get away with it." Monokuma said.

"So in hindsight, since Makoto saw Sayaka's body, the rest of us have to figure out the killer." Rainbow said.

"After a murder happens, you are all granted a short time to investigate before convining to convict all those who remain. We call these debates...class trials." Monokuma said.

"A class trial?" Damien asked.

"The trials are loosely based on parliamentary procedures. Back and forth like a debate. If the guilty party is identified, then the rest of the students are safe while the blackened is punished." Monokuma said. "But get it wrong, I'll punish everyone except the blackened and that person will get to graduate."

"Uh...what do these punishments consist of?" Hifumi asked.

"Simple. They're...executions." Monokuma said. "I mean exactly it too. The electric chair, zap zap, poison gas, cough cough, torn apart like a paper plane in a hurricane! Hahahahaha!"

"OH...scary." Fluttershy said.

"Now hold on. I refuse to listen to any more of this crap." Junko said.

"Pardon?" Monokuma said.

"You heard me! As far as I know, the whole trial thing can get bent!" Junko said.

"Why you..! I must face this rebellion!" Monokuma said charging in before Junko stepped on him.

"You were saying?" Junko asked.

"Junko, no! Get outta there, now!" Hope shouted.

"Too late. She violated a school rule. Activate Spears of Gungnir!" Monokuma said as several spears pierced Junko all over her body.

"Oh my lord…!" Rarity gapsed.

"Not...gonna lie. This feels weird." Junko said before they retracted as she fell dead on the ground.

"I didn't wanna resort to that, but rules need to be enforced. After all...high stakes are high!" Monokuma said. "Good luck playing junior detectives. The trial will be underway shortly, so put on your thinkin caps and start case cracking." he added before leaving.

"Okay, spread out for clues and nobody accuses any one or we end up like Junko!" Hope said.

"We already know who it is. Sayaka was found in Makoto's room, so he's gotta be behind it." Toko said.

"Yeah. That does kinda make sense. He's the prime suspect." Mondo said.

"Well, we'd better start looking. But we already know who went and did it." Hifumi said as the students already left.

The only ones left in the gym were Makoto, Hope and Flux.

"Okay. Let's go over what we know already. The cause of death was a stab to the stomach with a knife." Flux said. "Other injuries are lacerations and broken bones in the right wrist."

"Lots of evidence was found already." Naoto said arriving. "Apparently Sayaka was attacked by someone in the room. We also checked the incinerator and found a scrap of a blood stained shirt and a broken glass ball. This was also found."

She showed a scrap of paper and written on it was 11037

"It was written behind Sayaka in her own blood." naoto said.

"Youre the only one who's investigating this properly. Why?" Makoto asked.

"I'm a detective, its what im supposed to do. And like I see with someone I met before, I know for a fact you're not the killer. And I'm not the one who's doing all the work. The Kirigiri girl was the one who found all of this." Naoto said. "Also, I believe you three should watch this."

She then showed them a disc with Sayaka's name on it. "It was found in her trashcan."

The three looked at each other as they went to the multimedia room where they saw Sayaka's idol group performing before showing them on the ground with Monokuma on the screen. "Now, why would this very popular idol group disband like this?"

A message then appeared.

'Graduate for the correct answer.'

"Wow. They got to her. They actually got some despair into her." Flux said. "Guess you wasted a speech, eh Hopeless?"

"I guess i was too late. But I cant let it get me down." Hope said.

"Hey. So listen, I'm bored out of my fricken mind so let's get this show on the road and start the trial." Monokuma said.

"Ah. And so we go to the moment of truth." Flux said as they headed to the trial area as they saw Kyoko walking past them.

"Either you figure out who is guilty or suffer the punishment that they so deserve." Kyoko said.

The students arrived in the elevator as it slowly moved down to the basement.

"This is it. A moment of truth. We either find out who did it….or we all pay the price?" Hope said. 


	3. Trial of Sayaka Maizono

The large group steeled themselves as the doors soon opened up revealing a large circle of stands we well as pictures of the killed students and a tall chair where Monokuma sat in.

"Now, please take your stands." Monokuma said.

"Why are their pictures of the dead students?" Sci-Twi asked.

"I would hate for them to miss out just cause they died." Monokuma said.

"And I notice there's an extra podium." Kyoko said.

"Nothing. It just means this courtroom can hold up to 36 people." Monokuma said. "Now that's enough time to get civil. Ladies and jurors, it is time to get judicial."

"Okay, so how does debate work?" Aoi asked.

"Knowing where to start is the half of it." Hifumi said.

"First, I suggest we start by discussing the murder weapon." Kyoko said.

(Cue-phoenix wright- Courtroom Begin)

Hope took out some pieces of paper with certain evidence written on it.

"Okay. The murder weapon is obviously the knife in her stomach." Hope said.

"And upon further investigation, its an ordinary kitchen knife." Makoto said.

"So the killer could have been anyone who was in the kitchen?" Aoi asked.

"Come on. They're just throwing us off to cover the fact that Makoto is the killer. We all know he did it." Leon said.

HOLD IT!

"We don't know he was the one who took the knife." Rainbow said.

"Wait, I think I can prove Naegi wasn't the one who did it." Aoi said.

"You do, Aoi?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, let me explain." Aoi said.

Witness Testimony

"Well, yesterday, I was hanging out in the cafeteria with Sakura, having some tea. I was on edge and trying to calm my edge. Well, we saw Sayaka going into the kitchen and when she left, we saw the knife was gone." Aoi said.

"Oh. Uh… whos Sakura again?" Usagi asked.

"Right here." said the muscular woman beside her.

"Whoa… still cant get used to that." Ian said. "But why did she take the knife?"

"I think the answer is obvious. She was the one planning to commit murder." Flux said.

"How can you be so sure?" Byakuya asked.

"Simple, something shaked her up." Hope said. "This is what it was.."

TAKE THAT!

"Anyone remember this form the multimedia room?" Hope said presenting Sayakas video.

"Thats the tape that was given to Sayaka as a motive, wasn't it?" Fluttershy asked.

"The idea behind these tapes is to lure us into a false sense that our friends are still alive." Hope said. "Then, the screen fizzles out and everything is shown to be destroyed, everyone we know dead. I;ve seen something like that before, when Despair put me through that brainwashing."

"But Sayaka's attempt failed. The person she planned to kill fought back, resulting in the broken wrist." Flux said.

"It's clear that the gold katana was used in defense, because of the blunts on the blade. Also, something else to show is that the doorknob to the bathroom was thrashed." Kyoko said.

"So, she was hiding in there and he needed in cause she locked it from the other side." Mondo said. "But we all know that Naegi did it."

"Actually, I believe the doorknob is more than enough proof that Makoto didn't do it. Because the bathroom...it was in his room." Kyoko said.

Everyone was stunned.

(Shift- Objection!~ 2001)

"That's right! Only the girl showers locked. My door isn't fitted right, so there's a trick to opening it. If I was the killer, I would have known how to open it." Makoto said.

"So how did Sayaka know in the first place unless Makoto even told her?" Hope said.

"I did tell her. She said she was scared, so we agreed to switch rooms to make her feel safer." Makoto said.

"Yeah, that explains why the door tags were switched right?" Usagi asked.

"What door Signs?" Makoto asked.

"Well, I noticed that the name plates were for Sayaka and Makoto weren't on the right rooms." usagi said.

"It would seem that before they headed for bed, Sayaka switched the name plates so that the person she planned to kill would know the right room." Ami said. "Which in reality was Makoto's."

"So if Sayaka did that, whoever went to see her was confused. So they just went into the room where Sayaka was ready with a knife. But the killer, they grabbed the sword and defended. So she ran into the shower and the killer forced their way in and stabbed her." Flux said.

"But we don't have anything to help learn who the killer is." Applejack said.

"Wait...what about those numbers I showed you?" Naoto asked. "The dying message?"

"What? Those cant mean anything, lets assume makoto was the guy, and be one with it." Leon said.

Hope was curious, and turned the photo over and gasped. Before any one else could react…

OBJECTION!

Everyone looked at Hope.

(Shift- Pursuit~Cornered)

"Sorry leon. But it does mean something. Cause those numbers….they're actually letters." Hope said.

The crowd gasped.

"Sayaka didn't have enough energy to turn around, so she wrote her killers name upside down. Its actually L-E-O-N. Well, what do you know? That's your name isn't it? Leon Kuwata?!" hope said pointing at him the same way Phoenix Wright always did.

Leon flinched in a flash of light, a little nervous.

"Shame on you, Leon." Sakura said.

"Come on. Don't tell me you believe this lying little punk! For all we know, he could have done it to frame someone else!" Leon said.

OBJECTION!

Naegi was the one who said it this time. "If you're so innocent, then how come you tried to destroy evidence? Like that shirt and ball?" Naegi asked.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seem my crystal ball in a while." Yasuhiro said.

"Let me explain it then." Flux said. "Our killer didn't plan on killing anyone, so they had to get rid of their bloodstained shirt, but the shutters were down. That's where the ball comes in."

"Yep. I noticed that." Rainbow said.

TAKE THAT!

She presented the shattered ball.

"Hey! Thats the exact one I use!" Yasuhiro said. "That cost me millions of yen!"

"You can blame Leon for that. He tossed it at the button. The killer took confidence in the shot because he was the Ultimate Baseball Star. After the incinerator came on, he tossed the shirt in and walked away feeling relieved, but not all of it burned away." Rainbow said.

Leon broke down entirely after that.

"Just shut it! I'm not taking the rap! You all are stupid! Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid!" Leon said repeating Stupid over and over.

"Sorry leon, but I think one last piece of evidence is needed. Leon, somehing could put it all on you. Your tool kit!" Naiegi said.

"Huh?!" Leon said.

"Remember,Makoto's door was jammed, and Only naegi knew the trick, but the others didnt. That meant you had to use the tool kit to take off the knob." Minako said.

"Stupid, stupid?" Leon said weakly.

"And if you used it for something else, you have to explain just what it was." Byakuya said.

"And right now, saying I lost it is not an excuse." Kyoko said.

"Looks like you just struck out on your last inning, Leon…" Rainbow said pointing at him with the familiar ching ringing through the air. "Admit it, you killed Sayaka in the shower with the kitchen knife!"

"Stupid...Stu...pid?" Leon said feeling the despair crawl in around him.

"Well, now let's move on to the vote! Please use the switches on the podium to tell us who killed who." Monokuma said.

As they pulled the levers, a reaper like figure hovered over Leon in his mind, darkness surrounding him.

"Give in… you have no hope of escape left…" Despair said.

"And the guilty party is...Leon Kuwata! You all got it right!" Monokuma said.

"Why'd you do it, Leon?" Hope said.

"Sh-she was coming at me with the knife, I...I didn't know what else to do okay? I mean, I had no choice man." leon said shaking a bit.

"Leon…" Usagi said.

"It's already too late now. You know the rules here, usagi." Hope said. "Now we gotta watch as Monokuma deals the execution."

"NOOOO!" Leon shouted as Monokuma banged a gaval on a big red button.

Leon has been found Guilty.

The punishment will now begin.

Leon nervously looked around before a collar and chain grabbed him around the neck and pulled him across the floor and chained him up in what looked like a batting cage.

"Wh-what is this?!" Hope said.

"Its the special punishment I put together for leon. Since he likes base ball so much… how about you all witness as he's beat to death by….baseball!" Monokuma said.

The 1000 Blows

A pitching machine started out slow firing a couple before going into a rapid pace firing tens upon hundreds at Leon as he was coughing blood and feeling pain with Monokuma himself hitting a few of them. After a few minutes, the machine stopped as did Monokuma as Leon hung there, dead with blood covered baseballs.

"My god...:" Rarity said as the Reaper of Despair loomed over all of them/

"Thats right, heroes. Feel the Despair, all of it!" Despair said.

Hope and the heroes then glowed with light.

"Never!" they all said as Hope smashed the skull and dissipated the darkness.

"Urgh! This isn't over. We aren't yet done with your semester of killing. This will go on until no one remains!" Despair said.

"Try us, we can handle it." Hope said before looking back at Leon's body. "He didn't deserve to go like this."

Hope then saw blue Vapor as a spirit of Leon walked out of the body.

"Youre right man, I didnt. This...was all my fault. I should have just walked away when Sayaka ran, but…" Leon said.

"You were worried for her too, werent you?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, I mean, have you really seen what that bear showed us? She was ready to break. So I wanna say this. If you wanna save all of us dead people from despair, then do it man!" leon said.

"I will. I wont fall for my copys tricks if its the last thing i do. Because now I know who taught him how to corrupt me…" Hope said looking at Monokuma. "He's the one he calls teacher. The mastermind. I don't know how, but I'm gonna topple him if its the last thing I do!"

"You better. Or I just might haunt ya." Leon grinned before going into Hope's body.

"So, you figured out who taught little ol Despair everything he knows?" Monokuma said. "Then I'm guilty as charged. But, nothing you can do about it really."

:We'll see about that. I dont care how many trials and executions i have to see, neither of you are gonna break me again!" Hope shouted.

The students soon returned to their rooms as Hope and Flux alone walked the halls. Hope looked at Sayaka's room as he shed a few tears.

"Hey, cheer up man. You gave her justice and found her killer." Flux said.

"Yeah, but I really didnt want Sayaka to die in vain for this." Hope said. "But… thanks for helping out today. So you do wanna work totgether in getting outta here?"

"Heck yeah. Honestly...I wanna see who's really behind all this...and take em down." Flux said.

"First things first though.." Hope said raising his hand out and summoning Sayakas spirit.

"Hope….so you know what I did. I just...wanted to make sure they were all right." Sayaka said.

"I know, you were worried about them. Those videos can leave some scars, I know that. If it was any worse, youd have changed entirely. Listen, I've heard of your shows from Naegi. You're a good person and...I wanna carry all of the spirits of the people who die here. I wanna carry them, just for a while." Hope said.

"What? Are you sure about that?" Sayaka asked.

"Once this is done, I'll set you out into the world. I know who I am here among these guys. The Ultimate Hero. I want...to save all of you."

Sayaka sobbed a bit before going into Hope.

36 have entered and now 3 have been eliminated. 33 remain, who will be killed and put to trial next?


	4. Weekly Shounen Despair Magazine

"Congrats on completing the first trial! As a special present, you get a whole new world. As in, the upper floor of the building is now opened up. You can now get to the second floor." Monokuma said.

The group headed up to the second floor where what was now given to them was a swimming pool, boy and girl locker rooms and a library to boot. It was in the library that Flux found a letter.

"Strange. Its addressed to the headmaster." Flux said.

"Well, what's it say?" Ian asked.

"According to this, this isn't even a school anymore. School operations will resume once the issue has been resolved. " Flux read.

"So this school was shut down? So why is it working again?" Hope said.

"I dunno." Flux said. "But whatever it was...it was pretty bad."

"We have to know more." Hope said.

Late in the night, Hope and Flux both did a little detective work in the library late at night before seeing Toko eyeing Byakuya from behind a bookshelf.

"Hm.." Hope said.

"You both are very obvious. And Fukawa...you stink. Take a shower." Byakuya said.

"Uh...yes." she said leaving with the three.

"Oh, so harsh girl." Flux said.

"That Byakuya...hes...hes...he's such a dreamboat don't you think?" Toko said perking up.

"Huh?" Hope said.

"He took the time to tell me to clean myself. He and I are meant to be. You might think our love is one sided but you're wrong. Oh Master Byakuya." she swooned before running off.

"Wow. Love really is blind….and crazy." Flux said.

"You tell me." Hope said.

"Hey, blue boy! We been looking for you!" said a voice as they saw Mondo and Ishimaru approach them.

"We want you to settle something." Ishimaru said.

"What would a biker and a hall monitor, two different aspects, want from me?" Hope said.

'This guy thinks I lack self control or somethin." Mondo said.

"Of course he does. If he didn't he wouldn't have to answer everything with his fists." Ishimaru said.

"Well we'll see about that." Mondo said as they both grabbed Hope and Flux and dragged them off.

The cuffed duo watched outside a door as Mondo and Ishimaru sat inside of the sauna for a competition of endurance.

"You think you can last longer than me man?" Mondo asked.

"Please. Let me know when it really heats up!" Ishimaru said.

"Those two actlike their competitive bros or something." Hope said.

"I know. You think its gonna kill em if we just leave without saying a word? It is after 10." Flux said.

"Yeah, thats a good idea, ive seen where this goes. Jexi told me Kanji and Roughraff battled each other to a pulp until they became good friends." Hope said.

"A bond between macho men." Flux said as they walked off.

The next morning, they arrived to the cafeteria where they saw Mondo and Ishimaru laughing heartily.

"And there it is now." Flux said.

"Hey, Hopey! Sup?" Mondo said.

"We gladly appreciate what you did yesterday." Ishimaru said.

"Walking away and leaving you guys to it? Yeah, that usually works." Hope said. "So you're not enemies anymore?"

"That's all in the past man." Mondo said.

"Yes yes. Kame hame Forget about it!" Ishimaru said.

"You're over 9000!" Mondo said as the two laughed.

"Yep. Bromance." Flux said.

The screen turned on. "Okay, boys and girls. Its now time for you to head for the gym for a special...pep rally." Monokuma said.

"I don't like how he said pep rally." Titanica said.

As soon as they arrived, they saw the bear laughing.

"Well, I'm bored. All I see are kids not killing each other. So I got another motive. And that is….secrets from the past!" Monokuma said tossing put paper packets with names on each one.

"Aw please. Its not like he actually got any good secr-" Flux said before looking his over. "Dang he's good." he said ripping up the paper in his hands.

"Lemme get this straight, youre planning on leaking these to everybody unless we kill someone?" Hope asked.

"Correctamundo! If there isn't a death within 24 hours, all your dirty laundry is gonna be hung out to dry!" Monokuma said.

"Messed up!" Naegi said.

"I know, you wet your bed until the 5th grade? Whats wrong with you?" Ian asked.

"That's a lot loud mouth! Now I got nothing on Naegi!" Monokuma said. "So I'm gonna read your secret. Ian once took ballet until he was 20."

"Hey! Its nothing to be ashamed of." Ian said.

"Yeah, ballets for men too. And Flux's must be really juicy if he ripped it up." Rainbow said.

"Trust me, its nothing you wanna read. Just some boring secret." Flux said.

Soon enough, there was a murder. Of the Ultimate Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki. Byakuya showed the body to Makoto, Flux and Hope. Her body was strung up like a crucifix with cord and on the back, a blood message that said Bloodbath Fever. Her eyes were wide open, meaning she died instantly.

"Bum bum bum! A classmate has been murdered. A short investigation time will now be given before we start the trial." Monokuma said.

"Kyoko, get in here!" Hope said.

"You wanted me?" Kyoko said appearing behind them instantly, scaring them.

"GAH! How;d you do that?!" Flux said.

"I was already on this floor." Kyoko said.

"Given the murder, I already know who it is. Genocider Sho." Byakuya said.

"Thats impossible. Lets investigate." Hope said.

"Okay. Murder weapon was a blunt object. Victim died instantly. The murder weapon...was obviously the pair of dumbbells." Flux said.

"Note the extension cords. It means she was crucified somewhat." Kyoko said.

"And the message. I'm thinking it is Genocider Sho." Flux said.

"And who is that?" Hope asked.

"Oh yes. You never heard of them. Genocider Sho is a serial killer. No one knows his or her identity but only the victims they leave behind. They always crucify the victim and right a message like that using their blood. I've heard they were a student here. Under the title, Ultimate Murderous Fiend." Flux said.

"They let a serial killer in here?" Hope said in shock.

"You know, they could be the mastermind behind all of this." Flux said.

"Ding! Investigation is over! Everyone proceed to the courtroom. Oh, and since you all went Ace Attorney style last time, ive made a few adjustments. The appearance of the courtroom has now been altered just for this trial. Hope you like it, jurors. We're about to begin." Monokuma said.


	5. Trial of Chihiro Fujisaki

The students arrived in the rounded court debate where they each took their stands.

"Now remember the rules of the class trial. If you can identify the blackened, they you all are safe and they get executed. But if you pick the wrong person, then I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person gets to graduate." Monokuma said.

Class Trial

In Session

(Cue-Phoenix Wright- Courtroom Begins)

"Okay. As normal, murder weapon. It was a pair of dumbbells." Flux said.

"That is correct, the indent in her head matches the one in the dumbbells." Kyoko said.

"You touched the body? Ew! She touched her brains!" Hifumi said.

"From the bloodstains on the carpet, it was obvious that the murder happened in the girls locker room." Rei said.

"Do we really need to go through all this or shall I just name the culprit?" Byakuya said.

"You know who did it?" Mondo asked.

"Of course. The killer who was behind Fujisaki's death is...Genocider Sho!" Byakuya said.

"Wait, that crazy serial killer from the news?" Yasuhiro asked.

"Are you saying that person is one of us?" Aoi asked.

"Yes. But more specifically its...Toko Fukawa!" Byakuya said.

Toko cringed in fear as soon as her name was called out.

"That doenst make any sene, how could she be that killer?" Aoi asked.

"Its more of a case that she is a show and a no show at the same time." Byakuya said.

"Aw man. I hate riddles." Pinkie said.

HOLD IT!

Hope then slammed his hands on his podium. "If what Byakuya says is true, then that means theres a specific case as to what Sho and Fukawa have."

"Exactly. The old files said Sho had a serious case of Dissociative Identity Disorder." Naegi said.

"Correct. So Toko, its time to show your true colors." Byakuya said.

"You...you said you wouldn't tell anyone." Toko said.

"We prefer to hear it from the woman in question." Byakuya said.

Toko screamed as she fainted at her podium. Her body then rose back up but with a different face. Piercing red eyes and her tongue hanging out.

"About time you asked for me, bitches!" she said.

"Holy shit!" Ian said.

"Language!" Rarity said.

"So, been a while since anyone figured the thing out. Impressive. Yeah. I'm the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, Genocider Sho! Toko Fukawa is just a name I was born with." Sho said.

"So now you know the criminal, its her!" Byakuya said.

OBJECTION!

(Shift- Objection-2001)

"What is it now?" Byakuya asked.

"Im seeing alot of contradictions in your assumptions here, Byakuya. Let me run em down." Hope said. "While its true the murders latch on to the same killings Sho has always done, there are some slight differences to prove she didnt do it. First, the weapon was a dumbbell, a blunt object, something clearly Sho wouldn't use. Isnt that right, esteemed killer?"

"Yeah right, Blue bomb! Why bash their heads in when I can just use my trusty scissors?" Sho said laughing.

"And right there is another difference from the scene. Take a look at what Chihiro is hanging by, extention cords, the same ones found in the library." Rainbow said. "I did some digging, and found out our serial killer doesnt hang people that way."

"Yeah, thats right. We found that all her murders were used with scissors stabs, and pinning them up with them." Naeigi said.

"If you gotta trophy, you gotta hang it up. Don't want the bodies all crumpled into pieces when the cops come to collect them!" Sho said.

"Lastly, Chihiro's a girl. From what we know of the records, all of Sho's murders have been…" Lacy began.

"Adorable little men. That's right. I only go after guys, never girls. I don't swing like that." Sho said.

"Wait, she could have improvised her killing." Sci-Twi said.

"Not true, four eyes." Sho said taking out four pairs of scissors from her clothes and showing them off." Dun dun dun dun!"

"Oh my god!" Ian said.

"Where did she even get those?!" Flux said.

"I always carry them around. As a famous killer, I take pride in my work. Feel free to pat down. I got more than these!" Sho said.

"Okay, so Sho isn't the murderer. But the way the body was arranged…" Rainbow said.

"I've thought of it. There is another person who knew how the killings of Sho would always carry out. Isn't that right….Byakuya Togami?" Naoto asked.

"Just what are you getting at?" Byakuya asked.

"The extension cord, I happen to notice its one you use frequently. And you said you knew of the cases back at home." Naoto said.

"Fine. I killed Chihiro and strung her up to make it look like Sho did it." Byakuya said calmly.  
"Is that what you are getting at?"

"Theres one thing that bothers me though." Hope said. "Chihiro was found in the boys locker room, not the girls. Wait, but that means…?"

"Yes. Chihiro Fujisaki isn't a girl...he's male." Kyoko said.

Everyone including Byakuya was stunned by this surprising new fact.

"Yep. Chihiro was nothing but a crossdressing boy." Monokuma said. "His biggest secret."

"Ah! He was a crossdresser! Man that's hot. I should have killed him!" Sho said.

"Yet you didnt." Hope said.

"And the way Byakuya reacted, he didn't do it either." Applejack said.

"Its true. I didn't kill him. All I did was arrange the body." Byakuya said. "I did it to unnerve the real killer so I could be one step closer to winning this game."

"You sick little….that was a real person, not some pawn for a game." Titanica said.

"If you wish to live to see tomorrow, help me to find the real killer!" Byakuya said.

"Fine. Let's do this." Kyoko said.

"So then...how was the culprit able to enter both locker rooms without being shot to death?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, Monokuma set up a gatling turret outside each locker." Hope said.

"Correct! If anyone tried to break in, they'd be dead in a flash!" Monokuma said.

"Wait, it might not actually be hard. I found the deceased students digital notebooks in the foyer." Sunset said.

"So they could have entered any room with those." Ian said.

"Not true, Leon's notebook was destroyed during his execution." Sunset said.

"So that means the killer….is a man!" Flux said.

"Okay. We're on the right track. But there's something we need." Hope said.

I GOT IT!

"Celestia, didn't you say Chihiro had a tracksuit?" Usagi asked.

"Yes. And he was secretive of it as well." Celestia said.

"But it wasn't there. The killer probably disposed of it after finding it." Flux said.

"There are lots of jersey's with different colors at our disposal." Sakura said.

"Heh. I don't even have one. They don't fit me right!" Hifumi said.

"Yeah. Mine's white, so its pretty cool." Yasuhiro said.

"Wait, you also told us he was on his way to meet with someone." Aoi said.

"Yes! That's it! Fujisaki's killer must have the same tracksuit as his!" Ishimaru said.

"So whoever killed him had the same blue tracksuit as he did. I'd always go with a black." Mondo said.

"Really?" Ian said before realizing. "Wait...how did you know the color? I don't think we ever even mentioned it."

"Uh.. I just do?" Mondo asked.

OBJECTION!

(Shift-Pursuit~Cornered)

"For once Flux, your right hand man actually did something right for a change." Hope said. "We talked about the tracksuit, but never mentioned it was blue."

"Wh-what are you getting at bro?" Mondo said.

"You just dug your own grave, Owada." Kyoko said.

"I..I didn't dig nothing." Mondo said.

"You did do it, we know it because…" Rainbow said.

TAKE THAT!

STOP!

Ishimaru was the one who yelled it. "Mondo couldn't have done it! He'd never do something like homicide! Come on bro, tell them you didn't do it!" Ishimaru said walking up to Mondo. "I don't know how you guessed the suit was blue, but...that doesn't mean you murdered Fujisaki. My bro is innocent! Why are you all trying to frame him?"

"They arent framing me, bro, its true." Mondo said.

"As Rainbow was saying. Mondo had the reason to do it because his secret was darker than any of ours." Hope said.

"Guess I gotta tell ya then." Mondo said.

"Nope! Torment's all mine! Mondo...killed his older brother!" Monokuma said.

"You what?!" Applejack said.

"Messed up!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah. Its true. My big bro was like a god to me. He created the biggest biker gang in all of Japan. I was always in his shadow, his number 2. When it came time for him to retire, I was suppose to take over. But I felt inferior to him. On the night of his retirement party, I challenged him to a street race. I wanted to win so I pulled some stupid stuff. I ended up getting him creamed by an oncoming truck. I made a promise with his dying words to keep the gang together. And...I couldn't even do that." Mondo said. "But Chihiro, he was brave. He wanted to become stronger before his secret was exposed. I was jealous, cause he was stronger than me. So, in rage and anger, I smashed his head in." he said crying.

"Mondo…." Rainbow said.

"You killed Chihiro so that you could keep yourself alive and your honor." Hope said. "Im not one for the killings, but I respect the other stuff."

"Hey, Hope, right?" Mondo asked. "No matter what happens, dont give in when that bear basterd lays it on me. All a you stand there and take my punishment like men!"

"So, have we reached a desicion?" Monokuma asked.

"We have." Hope said as they all decided. "Mondo was the killer right?"

Most of them agreed as they voted.

"Yep! The killer was...Mondo Owada! But it wasn't unanimous. Ishimaru, voting for yourself was brave but stupid. You were saved by majority rule." Monokuma said.

"This isnt right, I shoud be in his place!" Ishimaru said.

"Ishimaru!" Hope said. "Dont put this on yourself. You have to endure this punishment no matter what happens got it?"

Ishimaru was teary eyed, but saw Hopes determination. "Okay."

"I'm about to punish Mondo, and you still cling on to not giving in to my boys tactics?" Monokuma sid. "You have no idea what youre about to witness and you still want to cling to light."

"Do your worst." Hope said.

"Very well then!" Monokuma said slamming the button with his gavel.

Mondo has been found guilty

The Punishment will now begin.

The scene then showed Mondo tied to a motorcycle with Monokuma driving with a similar pompadour and a huge cage appeared before them.

"This punishment, its designed to mirror what Mondo loves the most. Hes gonna die from the extreme speeds inside that Motorbike cage." Sci-Twi said.

"Stand tall guys. Were gonna take this like men, just like mondo is!" Hope said.

The Cage of Death

Monokuma revved the bike as it rocketed towards the cage at high speeds. Monokuma jumped out at the last minute as the motorcycle entered it, closing the cage as it then became electrified. Mondo went round and round as did Monokuma with a hula hoop. It kept going until a huge flash. Monokuma was exhausted as inside the cage, the bike had no rider. A tumbling was heard in a machine as out of it came a tub of butter with Mondo's face on it before showing a crude picture of Monokuma with pancakes.

"Well now, how do you all feel now? That delinquents nothing but butter for a wonderful breakfast!" Monokuma laughed.

"This time… I know they broke, all of them." Despair said from the security room.

But what they saw was that all of them stood straight and not fazed at all. Not even a single speck of effect had damaged them.

Despair slammed his hands on the desk. "Again… they didndt break again…. What is wrong with them?!"

"Sheeesh! You guys really are tough nuts to crack! I see I'm gonna have to go in harder if I wanna see you guys giving into despair itself." Monokuma said.

"You can try all you want. But we arent moving." Hope said as the students departed and Mondo came out of the cage.

"Thanks for taking that whole punishment of mine. Y'know, youre really somethin." Mondo said. "Are you sure...you're even human?"

"I'm human yes… but i've seen whats on the other side of what Monokuma is trying to do to us, and it sure aint pretty. I don't want that to happen to anyone." Hope said.

"Strong man. I respect that. Just don't go dying or getting killed man." Mondo said before going into him.

"One last stop, then." Flux said.

"Yeah." Hope said.

They went to Chihiro's corpse to see him already standing beside his former body.

"We heard every thing about you, more like found out ourselves. It's really nothing to be ashamed of." Hope said.

"Its...been my identity my whole life. When I learned it was gonna be exposed...I wanted to get stronger and stop hiding behind it. I wanted to show the same kind of hope you do." Chihiro said.

"You admired me?" Hope said.

"Yeah. You're brave and strong, something I wanted. I was actually gonna come to you if Mondo said no to me." Chihiro said.

"You know, after this, you can stay by me on my next adventure if I ever get outta here." Hope said.

"Uh...you realize he's dead right?" Flux asked.

"What? Are you...serious about this?" Chihiro asked.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose having a programmer on your ship could become extremely useful." Flux said. "Aw. Your good is rubbing off on me!"

"Fells good, dont it?" Hope said.

"Hope. I wanna accept your offer. But before I go in...there's something I wanna share. The next morning, after you check the new floor, go into the unisex locker room. There's something in there I want all of you to have." Chihiro said before entering Hope.

"Thanks, Chihiro." Hope said.


	6. O Armored Hero, Stand Upon the Earth

Upon the next day, after the trial had come and passed, the group gained a new floor as they they saw it to have a rec room for games, and art room as well as a well maintained physics lab. In it was an air purifier, keeping all the air inside the building purified from being polluted.

"Attention all wonderful students. Could you please come to the gym for a special announcement." Monokuma asked.

They arrived to the gym to see the bear himself at the podium.

"What sort of scheme have you cooked up now?" Byakuya asked.

"That's the million dollar question!" Monokuma said as money rained down into nice looking stacks.

"A cash reward? Really, thats your best incentive youve got right now?" Hope said.

"Let's see 15...There's over 10 million in here!" Flux said.

"Get back over here!" Hope said yanking him. "Ian avert his eyes! DOn't make him fall to temptation!"

"On it! When the boss gets his eyes on money, its hard to get him to focus on lots of other stuff." Ian said tying a blindfold over his eyes.

"That's right. If someone can kill and get away with it, all of this money can become yours!" Monokuma said.

"I ain't buying it. Hah, pun." Hope said. "And you can bet I'm keeping my cuff mate under control. Besides, what if at the end of this, you wont give us the dough?"

"Thats right, from what weve seen so far, with the tapes and secrets, all of these things are to drive us to a false sense of security to kill somebody. But we dont know if its actually true if this cash reward is even real." Naoto said.

"Whatever you say St. Francis. I'll just take my cash and wait for one of you to gut the other." Monokuma said.

"Uh, would it be wrong if I just took one stack of hundreds?" Flux asked.

"Yes!" Hope shouted.

"Money, money, money, money." Yasuhiro repeated.

"Seems someone's hurting for cash." Titanica said as Yasuhiro was whistling.

"Wow. This is about as weird as seeing Chihiro's ghost last night." Aoi said.

"So that explains why i heard you scream last night. You almost ruptured my eardrum." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. It was in the unisex locker room when i was looking for donuts." Aoi said.

Hope gasped. He ran to the baths and checked Chihiro's locker to see a computer and Chihiro's face on a virtual plane. "Hello? Master, where'd you go?" it asked.

Hope then realized as the others caught up that he could communicate to it via typing.

"Who or what are you? And why do you have Chihiro's face?" Hope typed.

"Oh. Hello. I'm Alter Ego, an artificial intelligence made for this laptop as well as managing other technologies." it said.

"No surprise from a master Programmer. What did he want you to do?"

"He wanted me to decrypt the online database of this laptop found in the library for important information for escape and finding the mastermind." Alter Ego said. "Files this encrypted must belong to Hope's Peak."

" I see. So you kept working even after what happened to him."

"Huh? What do you mean, wheres Master?" Alter ego asked.

"Chihiro Fujisaki is dead. He was the victim of one of the murders required to graduate this backwards hell of a school." Hope typed.

"I see. Well, Master assumed it was only a matter of time before he died." Alter Ego said as Ishimaru walked up.

"You're...you're still with us." Ishimaru said sobbing.

Hope felt bad for Ishimaru.

"The murderer of your master was Mondo Owada, and he was a good friend of Ishimaru here. He blames himself for your master and his own deaths."

"Uh. Someone feels bad for what happened." Alter Ego said as he vanished for a moment before Mondo's head appeared. "Yo, you gotta lighten up and keep going on. I made my own decisions. Its my price to pay. It wasn't your fault. I'm my own man just like you. If you wanna feel angry fine, but don't marinate in it. Just use it for something that's worth it. Wake yourself up from this nightmare." it said before Alter Ego reappeared.

"B..bro." Ishimaru sobbed.

"Nice touch." Hope typed.

"It was pretty good, wasn't it? Owada's speech patterns were pretty hard to get." Alter Ego said.

"Your words were just like his. I could feel his soul, moving right through me. Rah!" Ishimaru roared as an aura surrounded him as his hair turned white.

"Holy hell!" Yasuhiro said.

"He's gone all dragon ball z!" Rainbow said.

"That said, is he alright after that motivation? It seems like he took it a bit too well…" Usagi said.

"Ishimaru, are you okay?" Rarity asked.

"Never better but who's Ishimaru? I am...Ishido!" he shouted marching out.

"At least that got him outta the depression right?" Naegi asked.

Hope nodded and turned back to Alter Ego. "If its okay with you, could you still try to decrypt those files?" Hope asked.

"Sure. But first, I did find this while looking through." Alter Ego said before showing a photo of Mondo, Leon and Chihiro smiling in a classroom having a fun time.

"This photo, it seems like they know each other." Flux said.

"But, this is the first time we've all met right?" Hifumi asked.

"This picture's gotta be fake, man." Yasuhiro said.

The next day…

A scream was heard as Makoto, Hope and Flux entered to see Hifumi bowing to Kyoko.

"Hifumi?" Makoto asked.

"Please defend me, guys!" Hifumi begged.

"All I did was simply ask him why he was using Alter Ego after hours." Kyoko said.

"Well...I get very lonely. We were talking for hours. I don't hardly find enough people who are into what I'm into. It was the first time they didn't look at me like a weirdo." Hifumi said.

"You're talking to a computer. That sort of relationship is not healthy." Flux said.

"Tell me about it." Hope said.

Ishimaru soon came out of the sauna in a towel. "This sauna is amazing!" he shouted.

"Ack! Dude, pants, now!" Rainbow said.

"I dont think he wants to change, he heard everything we just said." Hope said.

"That's right. Alter Ego is mine!" Ishimaru said before Hifumi blocked him.

"No way! I would gladly defend this lady's honor!" Hifumi said.

'Okay enough! From now on, no one can use Alter Ego without permission from me." Kyoko said.

"Look everyone, Alter Ego may be our only chance of escaping. Ishimaru heard us, but has Monokuma?" Hope said.

"Hey, youre right, this room has no cameras." Naegi said.

"As long as AI remains in here, he's safe from being confisticated. That said, I dont want Hifumi and Ishimaru misusing and distracting him. One of us is gonna have to stand guard on the bath or something to make sure none of them get through into here." Hope said.

"I'll do it! I promise to keep a sharp vigil." Lacy said.

A few hours later…

Lacy was asleep on the bench before hearing a scream. It belonged to Hifumi.

"She...she's gone! Alter Ego is gone!" Hifumi said.

"Okay. Which of you two took it?" Flux asked.

"Actually...I told Alter Ego to scream if any of those two came near it. Someone else must have done this." Kyoko said.

"Its possible...that there is a traitor among us." Byakuya said.

The entire group looked at one another suspiciously, judging one another.

"All right Ishimaru! Return my beloved this instant!" Hifumi said.

"Like I would take it. I'm the Ultimate Moral Compass in my past life!" Ishimaru said.

The bell soon dinged for curfew.

"We'll have to sort this out in the morning. For now, let's get back to our rooms." Rainbow said.

The next morning…

As some students arrived to the cafeteria, Sunset was the first to notice.

"Wait, there's no sort of greeting, no talking about tardiness? Where's Ishimaru?" Sunset asked.

"No clue. He hasn't been here yet. Which is weird. He's always the first here." Fluttershy said.

"Uh… guys?" Hope said. "I figured out why hes late."

They found Ishimarus body in a storage room on the 3rd floor.

"Ishimaru!" Titanica shouted as Flux examined him.

"He's dead. Bludgeoned to death." Flux said.

"Okay, this is getting outta hand. We gotta find this killer before…" Hope said.

" I found another body!" said Celestia coming in. Running to the nurse's office, they say Hifumi's body lying still on the floor.

"He got Hifumi too!" Rainbow said.

"Or she. This is a double murder. One of the other ultimates stepped up their game this time." Hope said.

"Ah!" shouted a voice as they ran back upstairs to see Lacy shaking pointing to where Ishimaru's body was. It was missing.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the minute." Hope said.

"Ah!" shouted another voice as they saw Hifumi's body missing from the nurses office. "HIfumi's corpse vanished!" Aoi said.

"Okay, spread out. Look for their corpses right now!" Byakuya said.

They spread out quickly as they began looking all over the area for the corpses of Hifumi and Ishimaru. After a while of searching, Naegi was the one who found it as he screamed when they found the bodies in the art room.

"I guess we start investigating now." Hope said. "As always, youre with us, Kyoko. We…"

"Ugh…" Hifumi said weakling. "I feel...really cold."

"Hifumi? Guys, he's still alive, barely!" Hope said.

"Not for long. He's pulse is getting weak. He'll be dead within a few minutes." Flux said.

"The light. It looks so beautiful." Hifumi said reaching for it as tears dropped.

"No! Stay with us!" Rarity said. "Tell us, who killed you?"

"Who...killed me? Ah yes….Yasu...hiro." Hifumi said before shutting his eyes.

"Bum bum bum bum! Double corpses, kiddies! You know the drill. Investigation then trial! Upupupu!" Monokuma said.

"Cmon guys, we have work to do!" Hope said before looking at Yasuhiro.

"You dont actually think he meant it was me, right?" Yasuhiro asked.

"You were missing for a while and were in the suit in the picture Celestia showed us. Kinda hard to not believe you. And Hifumi even said your name." Flux said. "What do you think, Hope?"

"Hes innocent, I just know it." Hope said. "Someone I know always stood by the one they though innocent to the end. They defended him. So I'm not gonna rule you out just yet. Theres someone else pulling the strings here."

"Well, whatever. We just need to gather evidence. We don't have long before the trial." Flux said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna find out who's behind this...even if it kills me." Hope said.


	7. Trial of Ishimaru and Hifumi

"Lets get this started." Hope said. "A lot of you might think Yasuhiros our man, but I know for fact he didnt do it. And as for you Yasuhiro, dont worry. I'll get you outta this, because we all know if we get this wrong and you werent the killer, we all die and the real one goes out alive."

"Right, I'm counting on ya, man." Yasuhiro said.

"That being said, he lacks a credible alibi, he was found in the locker of the pool wearing the supposed cosplay that was seen taking Hifumi as shown in the picture." Celestia said.

"Dont sell yourself short Celestia, youre taking a big bet as the Ultimate Gambler as well as everyone else. On this trial, the odds are gonna be all over us every step of the way." Hope said.

"Well then, if the stakes truly are that high, lets find out who really played the piper of Ishimaru and Hifumi, shall we?" Monokuma said.

Class Trial In session

ALL RISE

(Cue-Phoenix Wright-Courtroom Begin)

"Let's start with Ishimaru, after his body was discovered, his body was quickly moved somehow. It was obviously from the tarp he was found on and moved with the dolly. The suit Hagakure was in doesn't bend. Therefore, he couldn't have been the one to move it." Flux said.

"Oh yeah! He came to my rescue!" Yasuhiro said.

"Yet we have the picture. Of course, there could be the fact it might have been Kirigiri." Celestia said.

"Impossible. How could someone of my size move Yamada none the less Ishimaru? Consider this, what if Yamada simply moved himself?" Kyoko said.

"Moved himself? Like, he wasn't dead yet?" Usagi asked.

Hope then found something that added to Kyoko's saying.

"That's simply impossible to say the least. Just.." Celeste started.

OBJECTION!

(Shift-Objection! 2001)

"Celeste, youre forgetting one thing. When we found Hifumi a second time, he was still alive. So its possible after he was struck when we found him, he moved himself there." Hope said.

"And? What exactly is there to prove that?" Celeste asked.

"Got just the thing…"

TAKE THAT!

"His glasses? Oh! Now I get it!" Ian said. "His glasses were covered in blood when we first found him, but the second time, they were clean. He must have wiped them off before heading up."

"But then, what about the blood?" Lacy asked.

"There's a cooler of it in the nurses office for blood transfusions. He could easily have ample access." Byakuya said.

"Not to mention there was splotches of it, likely from his hands and from moving Ishimaru." Kyoko said.

"It just occured to me. About the about the order of the murders? What if..Ishimaru was the first to be killed before Yamada?" Flux asked.

"Easy. Someone persuaded the kill to happen. Hifumi teamed up with someone." Hope said.

"Accomplices are allowed, but only the one who committed the murder would be able to graduate." Monokuma said.

"But the final and most drastic piece of evidence was Hifumi's dying words. Anyone could have easily mistaken his intentions to say our Clarivoyant did the job. But something was up." Hope said.

"So what are you getting at, Mr. Hero? I havent have the foggiest idea of what youre trying to say." Celestia said.

OBJECTION!

(Shift- Pursuit~Cornered)

"I got one. I know what happened now. Ishimaru...he was murdered by Hifumi, and he faked his death so that he could easily move the body. But in order to guarantee silence, the partner he worked with silenced him." Flux said. "Plus, as far as we've known him, Hifumi says a person's last name. Its odd he said Hagakure's first name."

Celeste flinched.

"Hifumi always was good with deferring someone. But he were to say Yasuhiro's first name… why would he have known it would have been a last name?!" Hope said.

Celeste looked nervous.

"What Hifumi was implying was that he said this name for a reason. Because he knew the true identity of his own killer. And that person is Celestia…" Hope said pointing at her. "Or as shes really known as….Taeko Yasuhiro!"

"Huh? Where exactly did you learn a boring name such as that?" Celestia asked.

"I told him. I always make it a habit to studying on the enemy. So I had Ian, Titanica and Pinkie secretly spy on all of you students so I could get full identities." Flux said. "Now...would you mind showing your digital notebook? If I'm right, the name Hope said should be in there."

"Sorry, lady. You lose." Damien said.

"I….lose?" Celestia asked before calming down. "Its been a long time since I've heard those words. Okay you win." she said smiling.

"Youre okay with being punished?" Hope asked.

"I know you'll take on my spirit like you did the others. So please, do what you must." Celestia said.

Everyone voted.

"And the murdered here is….Celestia Ludenberg or better, Taeko Yasuhiro!" Monokuma said.

"But I don't get it. Why would you do this horrible thing?" Hope asked.

"She did it for the money." Flux said.

"He's right. I was doing it all for the money. It would have been enough for my dream. To live in a castle in Europe where I would be waited on by servants who dress as vampires." Celestia said.

"But in Monokuma eyes… i think youre more of a witch. And witches get burned straight to hell." Hope said. "I'll see you on the other side."

"Enough jabbering! Let's get on with it!" Monokuma said hitting the red button with his gaval.

Celeste has been found guilty

The punishment will now begin.

Celestia was tied to a stake in the setting of an old town as hay appeared under here as did Monokuma's who dressed as villagers holding pitchforks and torches.

"Like in Labrynthia, huh?" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, only this time, this is how we wouldve done it. And this is real." Hope said.

Burning of the Versailles Witch

A villager lit the hay as it quickly caught fire. Celestia, all the poor girl could do was look towards the sky with big pleading eyes as she sweated before hearing sirens. A fire truck with several Monokuma firemen fast approached as it sped at her. It jumped of a ramp and hurled right at her, smashing her and the village against its grill while the last Monokuma firefighter heroically put out the last flame.

"Upupupu! Wow! She sure went up in flames! Am I right or am I right?" Monokuma laughed.

"It wont matter though." Despair said from the camera room as they still didnt fall. "Three executions and many grueling murders and days with incentives to kill, and still they refuse to give in. Teacher said they would crack easily under all of this. Ugh. I'm the only unbrainwashed person in the Ultimate Despair."

"No you aren't." said a voice as Despair was unnerved as he saw a large figure behind him. A man with long hair and glowing red eyes.

"I-Izuru!" Despair said.

"You sound...surprised to see me." he said.

"I am. Why are you here now? I thought you were just gonna observe." Despair said.

"I am." Izuru said before looking at Hope. "That boy...he's the one you want to kill so much. It puzzles me. He has as much hope as I do."

"No way. He can't topple you. After all, you are Izuru Kamukura! The Ultimate Hope!" Despair said.

"Hmm. I may be tempted to meet him after all this is over. But this isn't why I came. I have a message for you. In the event the leader is killed, you are to take over and lead the Remnants of Despair on a rampage on any world you choose." Izuru said.

"Really? Tell teacher thanks. But we still have some ways to go. After all, we aren't finished with Hope yet." Despair grinned as Izuru calmly walked off.

"I've seen though all possibilities of this boy trying to kill the other. All end in failure." Izuru said to himself before walking off.

Hope had finished gathering the spirits of Celeste, Hifumi and Ishimaru as he walked the halls with Flux.

"You sure you wanna carry all of those spirits? 1 I get, but seven? Yeow." Flux said.

"I want to give these people hope again after dying in this despair ridden highschool. I can handle it." Hope said.

As they walked past the gym, they could hear blows being exchanged inside. Peeking inside, they were shocked to see Sakura and Monokuma fighting one another.

"Monokuma, this is where I finish you." she said.

"Fair enough. But if there's no more killings, then my hostages get turned into mince meat. All part of our deal." Monokuma said as Sakura growled.

"Deal? Hostages? Byakuya was right. Sakura...is a traitor." Flux whispered.


	8. All All Apologies

The next morning, the two walked the halls, both uneasy.

"I can't believe it. Sakura...is a traitor. She's a mole for Monokuma." Flux said.

"Wait, we don't know for sure if she is a traitor. Although things do look bad." Hope said.

"Here's what's gonna happen. We wait for a time when we're alone with Sakura and confront her about all of this." Flux said.

"Yeah." Hope said.

As normal, a new floor had opened up. On it was the teachers lounge, the principals office, which was locked, a music room, a computer lab, also locked, and a chemistry room.

"Okay. We saw the new room. I'll go check out Alter Ego with you. See if he got any new info." Hope said.

The students gathered in the lockers as they spoke with Alter Ego.

"Okay. I did some more digging. Apparently, the school was in the middle of some sort of incident while enacting a plan to isolate students within the walls of the building before it stopped being a school." Alter Ego said. "It was set up so they could live out their entire lives inside its walls."

"Freaky." Hope said. "But from what?"

"Something that happened one year ago. The Most Despair Inducing Incident Within the History of Mankind." Alter Ego said. "Not much else on it. Because of it, Hope's Peak Academy was forced to shut its doors forever."

"And now, someone or something has caused it to come back up and trap us with it. Maybe who's controlling the whole thing from the shadows?" Rei said.

"Also, while doing digging. I found this." Alter Ego said showing a photo of Sayaka, Celestia and Hifumi together having a fun time together.

"Another impossible picture?" Byakuya asked.

The PA then kicked in. "Attention boys and girls. Please come to the gym for a very special announcement!" Monokuma said.

"Another incentive, probably." Hope said.

They arrived at the gym where the bear himself waited. "Now, you are probably wondering why you are here? Now, I have something very sad to tell you. One of you is working for me!" Monokuma said.

"A traitor? Who is it?" Rainbow demanded.

'Oh. I'll tell you all. My lackey is….Sakura Ogami!" Monokuma said.

"I knew that." Hope said.

"Y-you did?!" Monokuma asked.

"Did you really think a fight with the Ultimate Martial Artist would go unnoticed? Heck, put you in the equation and it would be hard to miss." Hope said.

"Hope, stop talking." Sakura said calmly.

"S-Sakura?" Aoi asked.

"The hardest part...was keeping it from all of you." Sakura said.

Hope felt sorry for Sakura since she had to keep this on her. It was possible she was it from the beginning.

"So you took Alter Ego before." Hope said.

"No. Celeste did it. She used it to start that killing. But she gave me the key before execution." Kyoko said.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure if-" Hope began.

"Hope. You have a brave heart, but this is something you cannot talk out of." Sakura said walking off.

"Poor Sakura…" Usagi said. "She...she had no choice." she said sobbing.

The next few days passed, tensions grew higher and higher as ultimates were picking fights with one another. But as Hope and Flux were discussing it, they heard a scream as they ran and saw Aoi, Naegi and Kyoko outside the door to the rec room trying to get in.

"What's going on?" Flux asked.

"Its Sakura. She's inside and not moving!" Aoi said.

'The door is barricaded. We can't get in." Kyoko said.

"Well, what are we going to do about it than?" Hope asked.

"I got it!" shouted Usagi as she ran at the door. "Sailor...Kick!" she shouted kicking out the glass as she grabbed the chair inside, tossing it aside as they entered. Inside they saw Sakura slumped over with a smile on her face as she sat.

"Bum bum bum. Behind door number 1..a beefy dead chick! Investigate, then head to court!" Monokuma said.

"It was only a matter of time." Kyoko said.

"Right. Sakura...she was gonna be a target." Aoi said shaking as she looked at Sakura.

"We best investigate." Kyoko said going over the body.

"Strange. You seem pretty calm around these dead bodies." Usagi said.

'I assume I had worked with corpses before I lost my memory." Kyoko said.

"Maybe an investigator? Or even..?" hope asked.

As the other three ultimates arrived to see the corpse, Aoi spoke up.

"Byakuya, Yasuhiro, Toko, I know...ONE OF YOU BASTARDS KILLED OGAMI!" Aoi said.

"Wait, how do you seem so sure?" Ian asked.

"Sakura told me herself. She asked each of them to meet her here! Those three...were the last people to see her alive!" Aoi said. "Whoever killed her, I'm gonna make you pay!"

"Whoa, Aoi!" Hope said before realizing. "Thats right, she and Sakura were pretty close, to see her go…"

"We're gonna find out who did this. I don't know how...but we will." Flux said. "Yet...since this is a closed room murder with only Sakura inside, finding out who did it would be all but impossible."


	9. Trial of Sakura Ogami

"Ready everyone?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. Aoi, just so you know, were gonna find out what really happened." Hope said.

They all took their stands as the trial was soon under way.

Class Trial

In Session

"The killer is either Byakuya, Yasuhiro or Toko. One of those three!" Aoi said.

"Aoi, dont jump to conclusions. We have to organize this properly." Hope said.

"While its true enough she summoned me, I wasn't foolish enough to go." Byakuya said.

"Yeah. I didn't go either man." Yasuhiro said.

"Oh, then it must have been your twin I saw running." Toko said.

"What the? You-you saw all that?" Yasuhiro asked.

"Yes. I did." Toko said.

"What did you see?" Sunset asked.

"Well, Sakura asked me to meet her alone. So I hid in the locker and watched her met with Yasuhiro instead. She spoke to him and then he looked freaked, grabbed a bottle and smashed it on her head. He killed her!" Toko said.

"That clears some things up. But wait, he only hit her once right? She had two injuries." Damien said.

"Okay. So after he ran, I walked out to see her, bleeding and scary. After that...I passed out and I don't know what happened." Toko said. "You'll have to ask her." she said sneezing and switching to Sho.

"Yo! What's up bitches? Miss me!?" Sho said.

"Oh, so if you sneeze, you switch back and forth." Hope said. "So, you witnessed everything after toko lost control and you came out. What did you see?"

"Honestly, i got no clue what Fukawa did. When I was being shaken awake, I thought it was prince charming, only I got nightmare fuel instead. So I grabbed a bottle and clocked her. After she was bleeding, I ran. Guess she finally got hit on. Ahahaha!" Sho laughed.

"Wait, something doesn't add up." Titanica said. "Where did you hit her?"

"Same place Fukawa fainted, by the magazine rack." Sho said.

"When we found Sakura, she was in a chair. So Sho couldn't have killed her." Flux said.

"Two down." Hope said. "So, that just leaves the blame to you. You do it, Byakuya?" Hope said.

"Master would never do anything like that!" Toko said.

"Its true. This was the killer." Byakuya said holding a bottle of poison. "It was found in the same room Sakura met her demise. Its empty."

Hope thought about this. If no one was there to use the poison on Sakura herself then…

GOT IT!

"Sakura was never killed by anyone, she killed herself! She committed suicide because she felt guilty for what happened." Hope said.

"No….its...not true." Aoi said sobbing.

Flux then realized something. "You knew, didn't you? You knew Sakura killed herself and wanted us to pay the price."

Aoi finally gave in and revealed everything. "Yeah! Its true! You all….you drove Sakura to this so...I wanted to end it all!" Aoi said holding a piece of paper. "This...is her suicide note!"

Aoi read the note aloud for all to hear.

"Ever since the bear outed me, I see nothing but hatred in everyones eyes. Better than let someone take my life, I'd rather do so by my own choice." Aoi read.

"Sakura…" Hope said.

"She drank the poison but you all drove her to it! You all murdered her!" Aoi said.

"Wrong, Aoi. I think Sakura didnt blame all of us to her death. Keep reading, and youll see." Hope said.

"Not to put a damper on all of this, blue boy, but I got the real suicide note! Upupupu!" Monokuma said holding a piece of paper.

The entire crowd was stunned by this shocking new development.

"Then...what's this?" Aoi asked.

"Just a little something, something I whipped up. Now listen up as I read it in my best Ogami voice!" Monokuma said.

"My dear friend Asahina, I didn't want to help our captors, but after they took my family's dojo hostage, I had no choice. I regret keeping this from all of my friends, because that is what they are. My friends. Especially you, Asahina. If I die by my own hand, there will no longer be any need for discord. My life is a fair price to pay if it means the murders will come to an end. I do this for the sake of all of you. All of you who I consider my friends. Please forgive me Asahina. Live through these dark times. I want you all to survive this." Monokuma read.

"You hear that everyone? Sakura did have a heart, and considered us friends. I respect that, and forgive her." Hope said. "But… since this trial had no actual murder, there isn't really any one to execute, so were all safe. Whaddya think about that, Monokuma? You have no one to punish today!"

"Think again, buddy blue. I got a special guest lined up for an evil execution." Monokuma chuckled.

The room turned dark for a moment before a laptop turned on to see Alter Ego as the laptop sat in a construction zone setting as in rolled a large excavator.

"Oh no.." Hope said.

"He found out about our only ticket to the truth!" Makoto said.

"And now hes gonna smash it. Man, I have gotta learn to not count my chickens before they hatch." Hope said.

Excavator Destroyer

Monokuma lifted the excavator before it smashed down once before rapidly doing it several more times, again and again before all that was left was a scrap ball. Using the excavator one last time, he skillfully placed his signature ears, eye and nose onto it before backing out.

"We...lost him again." Ian said.

"For good this time." Hope said.

"So.. hows it feel losing you ticket to the truth?" Monokuma said. "I cracked you good this time, right?"

"It's not easy going through these. But we dont fall that easy. Like I've said, I've been where you and Despair have taken me." Hope said remembering all the despair inducing scenes he saw in the hypnosis video. "I hate that despair exists in forms like that. So...I wanna become a warrior against it!"

Despair looked through the camera and sighed. "Hope, don't ya get it? There's no escape. I tried to do it once...but that was a long while ago." Despair said shaking his head.

Izuru appeared again.

"I wouldnt be so sure. If he rivals me in that of Hope, he must be tough to resist falling down into despair. Due to my analyst skills, I could see every sort of despair coming." Izuru said.

"That's right. You were that experiment. One of those reserve corp students forced to take on a talent. You were given hope for your talent. Izuru Kamukura. That was this school founders name. I've always been curious but...what was your real name?" Despair asked.

"I apologize, but even I don't remember what it is." Izuru said turning around to leave.

"You poor sap. You remind me a lot about how I was...before I met teacher." Despair said shedding a tear. "Huh? Guess I should have known. You can't hide everything."


	10. Despair Junk Food for a Dashing Youth

Hope and Flux sat in their room all that night after conversing with the spirit of Sakura. She said one thing before going into Hope.

"The sixteenth students at Hope's Peak, one called the Ultimate Despair. That is...Mukuro Ikusaba." Sakura's voice echoed in their heads.

"The Ultimate Despair…" Flux said. "Mukuro Ikusaba."

"The question is… why has Mukuro been hiding all this time?" Hope asked.

"I don't know. But I have heard of her. She's the Ultimate Soldier. She's fought in countless battles, all without ever taking a single injury." Flux said. "She fought alongside the mercenary group Fenrir before going to school here. Its possible with her training, she could be watching us and we wouldn't know it. Plus someone has to be operating Monokuma."

"Operating…" Hope said. "So he's not really a real bear, hes a machine."

"You really haven't noticed? He's obviously a mass produced machine used for conversing and combat from afar." Flux said.

"We have to try and reveal his secret, but how? Unless another murder happens, we cant really say for sure." Hope said.

"Well, we could try and take Monokuma apart. See what makes it tick." Flux said.

"But if we try to attack him, we'll get killed. You saw what happened to Junko." Hope said.

"Its a risk we must take." Flux said.

They entered the gym and saw the bear slumped over on the floor.

"All right, buddy bear. We got some questions for you!" Hope shouted.

It just stayed silent as Flux walked up and poked him as he fell over. "Relax Hope. Its inactive. Looks like whoever's controlling him isn't around."

Hope then saw the box where the first key was. "Theres the key box! This is a chance of a life time."

Hope ran at it with Flux realizing. "Wait, it could be boobytrapped!" Flux said.

Hope stopped, but too little too late as Monokuma reactivated as looked at Hope. "Say, you weren't thinking of stealing back confiscated goods, were ya?" he asked.

"We should be asking you the questions. I'm tired of being kept in the dark, is Mukuro, the sixteens ultimate you captured controlling you as a machine or not?" Hope asked.

"So, you know about the sixteenth student huh? Sorry, but that's impossible." Monokuma said as a screen blared on as it showed a body under a tarp where it appeared smoked and was completely unrecognizable. "After all, she bit the dust after the other students found up on the fifth floor."

"Oh boy." Flux said.

"But you two, you crossed a line by taking items that were confiscated. I'm gonna have ta-" Monokuma said before it was smashed with a bare hand. They both looked to see a tall man with long hair, red eyes, and a serious expression. He looked at Hope before he walked past him, smashing the box open and taking the key.

"This key. Was this the reason you tried to steal?" he asked.

"It's not just a key. Its a key to something that could recreate this whole universe. That Key of Unity is the first." Flux said. "Each key is defined by its strength."

"I see. So, this is dear to you isn't it?" he asked before pocketing it. "I will give it back...one day." he said walking off before Hope spoke up.

"Just who do you think you are?" Hope shouted.

"Izuru Kamukura, the Ultimate Hope." he said.

Hope nodded. "I guess I'm not the only one who resisted despair."

"Indeed. I only joined...to figure out which side I belong. Once this game is over, I will have my answer." Izuru said walking off.

"That guy…" Hope said. "Theres something about him i like."

"Really? Cause I couldn't read him at all. I'm usually good at reading people." Flux said.

"Yeah. I like him. And I hope I can see him after this." Hope said.

"We should go. Now that there's a dead body...there's bound to be an investigation." Flux said. "But I can't shake the feeling that...something is gonna happen in this next trial."

Class Trial in session

"So, what happened this time? Our mystery student got murdered?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. We found the body in the botanical garden on the fifth floor." Rainbow said. "We're thinking...its Kirigiri."

"Kyoko? But why?" Hope asked.

'She was the only one not around when we found the body." Sunset said. "So this makes her a suspect."

"What do you think about this, Kyoko? Youre usually the one on top of these things." Hope said.

"Yeah. Not to mention we confiscated your key." Byakuya said.

"Exactly. I had no way of entering my room." Kyoko said.

Makoto was the first to realize something. "Wait, guys. I have to something to say. Don't you think this case is a bit...off?"

"How so?" Sunset asked.

"Well, who was the victim?" Makoto asked.

"That Mukuro chick of course." Yasuhiro said.

"But we don't know that for sure. They were wearing a mask and the body was blown and burned beyond recognition. How could we possibly decide on a snap decision if we don't know who that really was?" Makoto asked. "Monokuma, you're trying to pull one over on us!"

"What? Moi?" Monokuma asked.

"He makes a point. There's something rotten in court." Flux said.

"You know what? Times up! Cast your votes!" Monokuma said.

The students were uneasy about things as they just pushed random buttons on their panels. Hope and Flux didn't vote so they could see what would happen.

"Now then. Our murderer this time is unanimous. It was….Makoto Naegi! Well done!" Monokuma said.

"Hey! No fair!" Hope said. But too late as his punishment commenced. But before that, Hope and Flux were suddenly grabbed and put on the stand by Makoto.

"Since you two attacked me in the gym...you get to join the execution!" Monokuma laughed. "Now, die!"

After School Lesson

The three sat in desks as it was slowly inching to a pile driver with a monokuma teacher before them.

"Hope, no!" Usagi said.

"Boss!" Ian said.

"Oh, i cant watch!" Fluttershy said.

"Well, I didn't think this is how we'd go out. Hope, before we die, I always kinda liked you." Flux said.

"And One of these days, I'd wish we'd fight for real. It was nice hating you." Hope said.

"Same here, Hopeless." Flux said as they shook hands. But before they could be flattened, the screen on the piledriver changed to Alter Ego as the driver stopped as a hatch opened below it as they fell in, surprising Monokuma.

"What the? Ex-excuse me? What was that?" Monokuma said. "What in the hell was that?"

"Did you guys just see that?" Ian said.

"Yeah. I did." Titanica said.

"Dammit all. I knew Naegi wasn't guilty." Byakuya said.

The three continued to fall until falling somewhere.

"Now where are we? And why does it smell so bad?" Hope asked.

"My guess is...trash dump underneath the school. The same place all our trash goes." Flux said before seeing his hands were both free. "Hope! The impact must have broken out cuffs!"

"Aw yes!" Hope said. "But...now we're stuck down here."

"Yeah. It looks like it." Naegi said.

"Well, nothing to do but to relax until someone rescue's us." Flux said sitting on a broken couch.

"Flux, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Hope said.

"Fire away. We got time." Flux said.

"Of all the paths youd choose…. Why be a villain? I know theres gotta be one in every hero's life. You didnt have to follow what your father did, and you scared Damien and Annete because of it. So why did you follow your dad?" Hope asked.

"Followed his path? Please. I picked this path on my own. Look, I love doing as I please. Villians get to do as they please, while also messing with those who try to stop them. The thrill, the pleasure, its all so amazing. To take worlds while also having someone to go against, that's the whole reason I wanted to be a villain!" Flux said. "You got the entire world in your hands. Ahahaha!"

"But how do you know so much about the worlds outside your own?" Hope asked.

Flux then looked serious. "Tell me, Hope. How much do you know about the Flux Family?"

"A bit. I know you, Damien and Annette. And damien just told me about your dad. His name is Cretacious Flux." Hope said.

"That's not what I mean. See, the Flux Family, we don't have an original world. The first Flux was born on a ship, one said to travel across the worlds casting a shadow. The tree grew larger and larger. Leading to the current generation. While we have one father, he's been with different mothers across the worlds. Counting my family, there are at least 25 Flux Families across different worlds." Flux said.

"So your family has been spread out over dozens of worlds." Hope said.

"That is true. Though I've never actually met any of them, I have heard of them. Father told me that fact before the time...we stopped talking." Flux said.

"You've never talked to your dad at all?" Hope asked.

"We haven't spoken or seen each other in 11 years." Flux said. "Not since that...incident."

"Incident?" Hope said.

"It's hard to talk about. Lets just say, this isn't the first time that core came into our lives." Flux said.

"I'll leave it at that, then. Lets just hope the others can figure out whos behind all this and save us." Hope said before a trash bag fell from above.

'Looks like they're trash dumping again." Naegi said.

The bag then began to move. It soon opened up to show Kyoko was inside. "Well, that was unpleasant." she said.

"Didnt expect you to drop. Whats the occasion?" Flux asked.

"To get you out of here." Kyoko said pointing to a tall step ladder leading to a door.

"Why couldnt we have noticed that before?" Flux asked.

"Only she could, because she's so analytical." Hope said. "I've finally found her Ultimate trait. She's been able to crack these trials so easily and be good around crime scenes because she's done it before."

"We don't need an explanation. I already regained my memories of my talent. I am Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective." Kyoko said.

"Kyoko, i never got to thank you for helping us. Youre a true friend, even if one of us never admitted it." Hope said.

"Thank you. It means a lot that you would feel that way. After we get out of here, we need to have a chat with Monokuma." Kirigiri said.

"Yeah. That bear is a jerk." Flux said.

Back up on top and in the gym, Monokuma was fuming.

"Do you have worms for brains? Why the hell are you three till alive? Execution is Execution!" Monokuma said.

"Its thanks to friends. So, you think you can give up on making me feel despair?" Hope asked.

"Not on your life. Back to the death chamber with the three of you!" Monokuma said.

"Hold it. If you do that, wouldn't you be cheating the viewers?" Kyoko asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Monokuma asked.

"If you keep pulling a bait and switch every time things look rough, it wouldnt look good for you or your followers." Kyoko said.

Monokuma growled.

"Dirty tricks will never persuade anyone that hope is dead. I should know. " Flux said. "So here's a new deal. Reopen Mukuro's case and let us do it with no interruption. Consider it the final battle."

"Hehehe. All right. But, finding Mukuro's killer isn't enough. If you wanna win and get outta here, you gotta solve every last mystery inside of this school. But fail to solve them all…" Monokuma said.

"And everyone of us gets executed right ?" Flux asked.

"Yep. SO what do ya say? We gotta deal?" Monokuma asked.

"Youre on!" the heroes said.

"Hehehe! This is great. Hope's got no chance against despair with you guys behind it!" Monokuma said.

"We'll see about that. Everyone, lets see if we can finally outsmart this little bastard!" Hope said.


	11. The Final Trial

The Investigation began as the students looked all over the school as well as some new opened rooms. Flux and Hope both checked out a room that was freezing cold.

"What's with this room?" Hope asked as he saw lights and tools.

'This looks like a morgue. A place where he's been taking all the murdered bodies of the students." Flux said as he was noticing something. "Hope, can you tell me who;s dies so far?"

"Okay. In order: Sayaka, Junko, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Ishimaru, Hifumi, Celeste, Sakura and Mukuro. 10 deaths." Hope said.

"So there should be ten bodies in total right?" Flux asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Hope asked.

"The lights on the doors indicate if a bodies inside. The lights and bodies don't match up. If ten people are dead, why are there only nine lights?" Flux asked.

"Because mukuro may be still alive?" Hope asked.

"I think this goes a lot deeper than that. There may be more to our mastermind than when we thought." Flux said. "The other's should be finish gathering clues."

"Yeah. Let's get this over with." Hope said as they headed down to the court.

"Hello again boys and girls. Welcome to our final trial. But this time, i also will be participating in this debate!" Monokuma said jumping onto the always unoccupied stand.

"So youre planning to outrule us and kill us." Hope said. "But it wont work. This all stops… here."

Class Trial

In Session

"Okay boys and girls. First, let's solve this little mystery." Monokuma said showing the photos on the screen that Alter Ego had shown them in the past. "Care to explain how these photos came to be?"

"They...gotta be fake right?" Rainbow asked.

"No. I don't think they are. I think they are real. But we don't remember them. The reason for this is...we lost our memories of those photos ever being taken." Makoto said.

"What? That's talking crazy man." Yasuhiro said.

"Yeah. We've only been here for a few days." Aoi said.

"Oh. Hehehe. I get you. You six original students think 2 years ago is actually a few days ago. Whatever floats your boat." Monokuma said aloud.

"So what youre saying is we all did know each other, but you wiped all 15 of the ultimates memories. They attended here 2 years ago and you wiped their memories." Hope said.

"Yep. They were all friends who went and murdered each other and they didn't even know it." Monokuma said laughing.

"You bastard…!" Yasuhiro said.

"But you still gotta identify Mukuro's killer after all." Monokuma said laughing.

"She wasn't killed recently. Long before that trial...that woman was already dead." Flux said.

"Huh?" Monokuma asked.

"But, she was posing as someone else. One of the students inside of the gym when we first arrived." Flux said.

"The one you had to kill because she rebelled. Forget already? Or did you think youd cover her death… of Junko Enoshima." Naoto said.

"What? Are you saying I'm Junko Enoshima? Please, where's your proof?" Monokuma asked.

"The bodies in the morgue. 10 died, but only nine lights were shown. There's a reason for that. One of them...died twice." Flux said.

"So how about it? You ready to stop this facade and reveal yourself...Junko?!" Hope shouted.

Monokuma was just slumped over after this revelation.

"Give it up, you hooligan. This game is over!" Byakuya said.

"Over? Hehehe. No. We're just getting started!" Monokuma said as smoke came out of the podium. Standing in Monokuma's place was Junko wearing a crown.

"At long last. Across the oceans of time. Waiting for someone of your caliber to come!" she said standing there.

"How can this be possible? You were impaled!" Rarity said.

"Looks can be deceiving rarity. In fact, she deceived us all by putting her twin sister in place of herself." Hope said.

"Yes! A fairly common plot twist. But for all its worth, I'm mortified. Mukuro and I were two sides of the same coin. We were...two despairs. Fraternal twins. One ruthless military mind dead, the other cunning and compulsively attractive. So guess which one I was!" Junko said.

Junko Enoshima

The Ultimate Despair

She crossed her arms and posed her fingers and she laughed with her tongue out.

"So hows it feel knowing you will lose? Were gonna get outta here and you'll be the one stick here." Hope said.

"Hahaha! Oh, you haven't won anything yet. That plucky attitude, its how that other you acted before I taught him the wonders of despair. You both are mindless sheep." Junko said as she laughed.

"Wait, that means….oh god, you killed your own sister?" ian said.

"Yeah. And my reasons for doing so run deep. Nah! I was just bored! Ahahaha!" Junko said still laughing before calming down. "Forgive me. Not interacting with another human being so long left me quite out of place. I even forgot how to tolerate my own personality." she said.

"Y-youre insane!" Hope said.

"Allow me to explain things. In order for things to run smoothly, someone had to be operating Monokuma while the other remained a student. So it was decided by myself I would do that while Mukuro played the student. But there were three things wrong with her. She was despairingly stinky, despairingly filthy and despairingly gross. So I had her dress as me to switch places. But I didn't account for how different our talents were. She acted like a supporting character, so it was decided she needed to be...bumped off as they say." Junko said. "Sometimes you can just plan stuff out and see how it goes in the long run, you know?" she said acting cute.

"I dont believe it." Hope said.

"Oh, you will. If you wanna know what happened to this world outside, just take a look at the screen!" Junko said as it turned on. A giant monokuma statue of liberty, a monokuma head on the eiffel tower, a monokuma sphinx and a monokuma buddha. There were also people in monokuma masks running around city streets and killing and attacking random people in destroyed cities."

"You all kept clamoring for the outside world, so here it is!" Junko said using Monokuma to talk while holding it. "So sad. I think the world is post apocalyptic hellscape." Junko said now acting depress with mushrooms on her head.

Despair smiled from the camera room. "How does it feel now that you all see this? Are you sad, lonely, or just plain in despair. Well, he can't spin this. Cause this my pal...is how this world really looks right now." Despair said laughing. "Now, everyone in this room will fall to despair, including you!"

"No, we still have a chance to survive." Hope said. "Even with this done, even with the world destoryed,you can still move on."

"Ugh." Despair groaned.

"We can...move...on?" Hope said looking as the students were mostly uneasy.

"Aw. Did you lose the magic in your speeches? Aw. Such a shame." Junko said. "So then, lets see if this final vote is worth it."

Two levers appeared, one saying despair, the other hope.

"This is the final judgment. If you choose to execute despair, all of you, then I will punish myself and let you go. However, the air purifier will stop and you will be plunged into the outside world. However, if a singer person votes to execute hope, then you will remain, and I will execute two lucky students. And I'm eyeing Makoto and Hope." Junko said.

(Cue- Pursuit~ Cornered {Cadenza Remix})

"Naegi…" Hope said sadly. "I know you have a free will, so you...just vote how you want."

"I won't do it." Makoto said. "I won't give into Despair!" he shouted.

Hope then saw Makoto's title appear over him. It was then crossed out leaving a new one.

Makoto Naegi

The Ultimate Hope

"What?! How is this possible?!" Despair said in shock. "I thought Izuru and Hope were the only ones. Now, there's a third Ultimate Hope?"

"Hope, you survived falling to despair down here longer than most. Youre really gonna give up now after coming all this way?" Naegi asked.

"No… no, I'm not! Despair, his brainwashing, it has no control over me. For the last time… I've seen it and I'm not going back to it!" Hope said.

"Hiro, you were the one to get outta here the most, right?" Naeigi asked Hiro. "So stop depending on your psychic vibes and man up!"

"Huh? You're right! What the hell was I even thinking? There's a door that needs opening and I'm gonna open it." Hiro said walking off his stand and standing by Hope and Makoto.

"And Hina, would Sakura want you to give up now? She wanted you to not just survive, but to carry on her will, she said it to me herself!" Hope said. "You gotta carry her hope that she couldnt."

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger. That's what she would say. Or when the tough get going, you gotta kick ass! Sure! Definitely that last one!" Hina said going over to the two hopes.

"No.. no, this cant be happening!" Despair said.

"Byakuya, you dont need any encouragement, right?" Rainbow said as the heroes joined them.

"Yes. The Togami family isn't gone as she says. I'm still here!" Byakuya said joining them.

"Wahaha! Wherever master goes, I go. After all, school is pretty lame." Sho said joining him.

"Room for one more?" Kyoko said joining them. "This isnt what my father would want. Whenever the rest of us give up, you two always seem to fight for hope. Its amazing." Kyoko said.

Despair then burted out of the camera room to see them all together.

"You see now, Despair? You were wrong the entire time. Tell him why, Naegi." Hope said.

"Its because we dont care how our world is right now. We all carry a beacon of hope inside us, that is what makes us look to the future. I know things are gonna get better. I know it!" Makoto said.

Despair growled as tears left his eyes as he ran from the room.

"Looks like you lose, Junko." Sunset said.

"I...did? This feeling of despair… it just feels so, so...WONDERFUL!" she shouted laughing.

"Shes enjoying this?" Usagi said.

"Yeah, she laid out the perfect plan, killed her own sister and still failed. And now, she's so full of it that she wants to kill herself." Hope said.

"Hahahaha! This weapons grade level of despair, I can imprint it on to my mind for all eternity. I've saved the most wonderful punishment for last. Upupupu! Ahahahaha!" she laughed before hitting the button.

Congratulations! Junk has been found Guilty!

The punishment will now begin.

Junko stood on top of a chair waving as all of the set ups from the previous executions all set up before their eyes.

"Enjoy yourself, Junko. But you wont live to tell anyone about it, because you brought this upon your self." Hope said putting his thumb down. "We'll see you in hell."

The Ultimate Punishment

The 1000 Blows

The pitching machine went off as Junko tried to bat away the balls.

The Cage of Death

She sat in a motorcycle as her eyes spun as she went round and round.

Burning of the Versailles Witch

She sat there meditating before a fire truck dropped on her.

Excavator Destroyer

The excavator repeatedly hit her on the head as she just bore a huge smile on her face.

Blast off

She waved as a rocket went into outer space before crashing down.

After School Lesson

She sat in a chair smiling as she held a Monokuma and wore a crowd as she moved back in forth with a smile before looking up and being crushed by the piledriver.

"YEAH!" everyone said.

"At last. Its over. This whole thing is finally...over." Naegi said.

"Phew! Gonna be honest. I felt really nervous when we entered that home stretch." Flux said.

"Guys, look!" Hope said as the key to the front door was found. "But where's….wait, maybe he's still here somewhere." Hope thought as he ran off.

"We'll wait for you at the front door!" Flux shouted.

Hope was running all over until he found Izuru praying in front of a desk with a potted flower on it. "So, you fought and won."

"Yeah. So now, there are three of us. Do you have your answer now?" Hope asked.

"I do. With that, I want to ask you for a favor." Izuru said. "But first, join me in a prayer."

Hope knelt down and prayed. "So, this desk and flower…"

"It belonged to a classmate and friend of mine, before I became the Ultimate Hope. I come here often to pray for their wellbeing up in heaven." Izuru said. "She was killed by the very person you just put to death."

"Oh." Hope said.

"Her name was Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer and part of the 77th class." Izuru said. "And so you know, Izuru Kamukura was a name I was given after being given the talent. My name before...was Hajime Hinata."

"Nice of you to remember. So, what was this favor?" Hope asked.

"Though Chiaki is no longer with us, the rest of her class, the 77th class, they were subjected to the brainwashing into despair you were." Izuru said.

"You want me to track them down and bring them out?' Hope asked.

"It should be an easy task. Despair is taking over Junko's spot and will no doubt be after you as soon as you leave. So please, save her 14 classmates with your power, then I will approach." Izuru said.

"You got it. Though, I dont know where to start." Hope said.

"It's easy to see. Despair is likely to choose someplace that is already under chaos. And I have predicted one. Skylands." Izuru said.

"Skylands? But who would drive that into…" Hope said. "Him?"

"Yes. You may want to call those who have already gone to help you." Izuru said. "So now, I'll let you go to it."

Izuru then left. Hope then went back to see Flux and Ian gone from the hero group as well as the remaining students.

"Flux… and Ian, where did they go?" Hope asked.

"He left. He told me to say this to you. Next time we meet… its back to business as normal." Rainbow said.

"At least he hat the courtesy to break me off from Ian. But I kinda liked him." Titanica said.

"No time to reminisce. We have to go to Skylands." Hope said.

"You mean that video game world that Akame was in?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah. Speaking off…. It's time to make a call." Hope said turning on his now active comm. "Yeah, Spectra? Listen, I need to borrow night raid for a bit. Remember when you picked them up back from their adventure. Yeah… I'm gonna need them for something."

"Hope, that's impossible. They already left." Spectra said.

"Left?" Hope asked.

"Something about old friends in need of help." Spectra said.

"They already departed. Come on, we gotta catch up with them! Skylands needs us!" Hope said.

To be continued...


End file.
